


Overheard

by butimbroken



Series: Buffy Bones Crossovers [11]
Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth (Angel), Alex (Creature from 'The Magic Bullet.') References to Jasmine and Fred. Booth hears Alex describing a dream. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

Alex was on the phone, talking about that weird dream he'd had again the night before. He described the creature he looked like, the tunnels he lived in, the people... he shuddered at the thought. Alex spoke of the crazy mind trip people seemed to be on, some lady named Jasmine ruling the world, her creepy followers. He spoke of the times before his death in the dream, of bonding was a thin brunette woman who had escaped from the world above but was trying to figure out how to help her friends and co-workers who were still under the spell or whatever it was.

It seemed so real, like a true memory. It was weird.

Turning around, he found himself being stared at by Seeley. Usually, Booth was put off by his size but not in this moment... No, right now he was looking... like he understood.

weird.


End file.
